A love,a loss,a life
by Mrs.E.Elric
Summary: READ ME!Ok so this is my 1st fanfic and I suck at summaries but here it goes.The INugang goes through love and life as they search for the shikon jewel.Parings :InuKag ,SanMiro, maybemore? promise its beter than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1 new feelings

**O.K. people this is my first fanfic, so I really hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (I'm not even sure what that means but everyone puts it)**

This story starts while the Inu-gang is near the village (Kaede's village)

Well hears my story **Hope You Like!**

Kagome stormed off to the Bone Eater's well with Inuyasha trailing close behind.

"Kagome wait, I'm sorry it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, sure Inuyasha you kiss Kikyo yet it didn't mean anything!" she said sarcastically as she reached the well and turned to face Inuyasha.

"Kagome, please…"

"Inuyasha, you are such an **IDIOT!**"

Inuyasha looked down. He had hurt Kagome and he knew it, but he wasn't about to let her yell at him.

"At least I don't flirt with a wolf demon!"

"Aaaaaahh…get over it..at least I don't kiss dead priestesses!"

They went on like this until Kagome finally said the magic word…

"**INUYASHA…SIT**," and with that Kagome left Inuyasha to return to her time.

Kagome got out of the well and into her home. She was surprised to see her mom still up.

"Hi, mom", Kagome said trying to force a smile on her face even though she was still mad.

"Darling, what are you doing back here" she said surprised.

Kagome looked up and remembered everything that happened. She felt her eyes stinging and there was a lump in her throat forming. She burst into tears and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mom…it's Inuyasha…he went… to see… Kikyo again…"she said between sobs.

"Honey calm down and tell me everything", Kagome's mom said sweetly.

Kagome nodded

Kagome felt the warm sun shine on her face as she woke up. Everyone was up except Inuyasha_. 'What a bum'_ she thought _'but he's a bum I'm in love with, _'she added. Inuyasha must have felt her looking at him cause he woke up abruptly and looked straight at Kagome. She blushed slightly and so did he.

"Good morning", she finally said.

"Feh"

"You don't have to wake up in such a bad mood", Kagome said aggressively.

"Your right", Inuyasha said as he started to stand and stretch.

He let out a yawn and looked ahead into the open valley, which they had stayed at so many times when there was no signs of Naraku, then he picked a familiar scent.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?"

"Huh…oh, nothing". He didn't want to worry Kagome...he didn't like it when he worried Kagome…he didn't like it when Kagome felt anything but happiness. He heard a 'SLAP' and instinctively knew what it was. And right after the slap, like thunder after lightning, you could hear yelling.

"Miroku, you lecherous monk…keep your hands to yourself!"

"My apologies…but I don't regret a thing", said Miroku as he gently massaged his left cheek. Sango went off to feed Kilala (kirara), which was totally unnecessary because she

could feed herself

"So, what do you want for breakfast" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha turned and smiled at Kagome, who smiled right back…this was going to be a good day

Everything had gone perfect: no demons to fight, Kagome hadn't said 'SIT' ,and besides the occasional 'slap', Sango and Miroku got along well.

The sun was nearly setting when Inuyasha picked up the all to familiar scent and while nobody was looking he ran off into the woods. Sure…Inuyasha thought nobody was looking…but Kagome was.

She went after him as he went deeper into the forest. It was getting dark and she couldn't see very much, but she could hear his footsteps. Then…before Inuyasha even stopped Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

It was Kikyo…Kikyo who stole Inuyasha from her many times. Kikyo,who once owned Inuyasha's heart .Kikyo , who even though was now technically dead ,still had control over Inuyasha's heart. It was Kikyo who's cold heart and soul called to Inuyasha. It was Kikyo who stood there waiting as if expecting Inuyasha to come any moment, and it was Kikyo who was right.

Inuyasha walked out from behind the trees and asked, "Kikyo , what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha ,don't you want to see me…why do you act this way!"

"Kikyo…why…why did you come…did you feel like seeing me?"

"Yes , Inuyasha, I did feel like seeing you…Inuyasha come…hold me"

She didn't say it sweetly though, Kikyo said it more like a command. Like in a trance Inuyasha went forward. He hugged her ,but he did it hesitantly .Inuyasha shivered at the feel of her dead body.

"Why do you hold me like so…its that wretch Kagome isn't it?"

"What…no...I mean , no I will always love you," said Inuyasha…but his voice sounded false.

"Look you don't have to come to me…you chose to!" she said harshly

At this time Kagome couldn't stand to watch it anymore, so she took off back to Kaede's hut.. On her way back he sensed something _'there's two sacred jewel shards'_ she thought. Then something lifted her up .It took her a while to put two and two together…it was Kouga.

"Hi, Kagome,"he said as he gently placed her near the bank of the river.

"Hey Kouga "she said very sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh…oh nothing…its just that…no never mind…"

"Kagome…you know I love you but I know you don't feel the same way…"

"I know the feeling" she said under her breath

"But that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up on you that easily…and you know I hate seeing you this way…"

"Thanks Kouga" '_ At least someone cares about me _'Kagome thought .She went forward to hug him. She hugged Kouga and instantly found herself crying.

(Back with Inuyasha and Kikyo)

"Kikyo I can't do this anymore…I can't keep sneaking off to see you like this."

Then ,liked he had Smelled Kikyo, he smelled something that intrigued his senses. He smelled flowers…Inuyasha smelled Kagome. He turned around just in time to see Kagome's hair going behind the tree…running from the scene. Kagome had seen them again…just like before. Inuyasha looked back at Kikyo, she saw the deep love he had for Kagome…a love he would never have for her again.

"Goodbye Inuyasha" , she said and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek ,"well, at least for now."

Inuyasha didn't waist another moment and ran after Kagome, but he also picked up the scent of Kouga. Boy, did that make him want to barf! Kouga smelled like a mixture of sweat, and manure, but of course humans couldn't smell what he smelled. He smelled Kagome near the river. Inuyasha approached it, but what he saw hit him like a bag of bricks. He saw Kagome hugging Kouga and crying into his chest. Instantly he felt rage and sadness…and he felt lonely._' I guess this is how Kagome feels when I go see Kikyo.' _Why was Kagome holding that dirty wolf?

But Inuyasha knew why…it was because of him. He walked out of the forest and let out a

small cough.

"Hu,hum."

Kagome released Kouga and stared strait into Inuyasha's eyes. Usually there was love in her eyes ,but not right now. And Oh ,how Inuyasha wanted to go up to Kagome and wipe the tears from her beautiful face. He wanted to feel the warmth of her body…but he had hurt her yet again.

"What the hell are you doing here mangy mutt!"

"I should be asking you the same question, Kouga," Inuyasha sneered.

By this time they were up in each other's faces and practically spitting on them as well Inuyasha's hand rested on his tetsuiga…ready to strike and kill Kouga.

"Inuyasha…sit!"

**!THUMP!**

"Kouga thanks , but I think you should go now."

"Sure thing, but I'll be back Kagome, my love!"

Kouga left leaving a blushing Kagome behind.

( now Kagome doesn't like him, but wouldn't you blush if someone told you that they loved you)

"What the hell was that ,Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

"Shut Up Inuyasha…I'm leaving now!"

Inuyasha stood hurt, frozen by Kagome's words…she hadn't said anything but the way she said it…she said it full of anger.

He ran after her.

"Kagome , what's wrong?"

"Oh don't be stupid!"

"What are you talking about?", he asked even though he knew what was wrong.

"Oh,c'mon you don't think I saw you with Kikyo!"

"No one told you to spy on us…so why are you complaining ,"he said before he even thought.

Kagome was completely taken back.

"So, what do you call what you were doing to me and Kouga,huh?"

"You can hardly call that spying…I just happened to run into you guys…doing whatever you were doing…"

Then she burst out ,"You're an Idiot…why do you have to go to Kikyo when you have me right here!…oh forget it…I'm leaving…"

Of course she said 'sit' but right at that moment nothing hurt. Inuyasha more than his heart

"Oh honey…boys can sometimes be stupid in that way", Kagome's mom said gently.

"I know it's just that…oh never mind Mom...it's okay."

"Well, try to get some sleep rest…we'll talk more tomorrow."

Kagome looked outside, the sun had set ages ago.

She left to take a shower and she felt a little better. She soaked herself in the warm water, but she couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha and how he felt towards Kikyo.Kagome got out of the tub and finished dressing herself. She looked in the mirror even though she knew she hated what she saw every time she looked into it. Like many times before Kagome saw not only her reflection but the image of Kikyo as well. She threw the mirror to the floor and it broke into a million pieces…_'just like my heart ' _Kagome thought.. She sat on the floor , cutting the bottom of her feet as she did so , and cried once again.

**(Kagome's a big crybaby in this story)**

Kagome found herself in a little pool of her own blood and out of tears to cry. She picked up the mess in a complete daze. Her head felt light and her heart and mind were numb. By the time she got into bed it was past 12:00.She laid there for over 2 hours ,but sleep just wouldn't come over her. Images of Inuyasha kept coming into her mind. Kagome tossed and turned for hours until it was 6 in the morning , the sun already rising. She had decided to go back to the Feudal Era. She had over exaggerated a bit, but Inuyasha deserved what he got. Kagome crept out of her house, already changed into her uniform, and walked towards the Higurashi Shrine. It was fresh outside and the wind gave a little breeze every so often. Kagome stopped in front of the sacred tree and, for a moment thought about turning back, but decided otherwise. She walked on, and once inside the shrine she felt more at peace. Kagome looked down at the well she had gone down so many times before and without hesitation she jumped in. Instantly she felt the same rush she always felt when going between times. Kagome reached the Feudal Era "Sigh" '_What am I going to say to them '_Kagome said in a whisper. Then she noticed she wasn't the only one in the well. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing right next to her.

"Kagome". he said hesitantly.

"I…look…for what happened the other day…I'm …I'm sorry…"

Kagome couldn't believe it, Inuyasha had actually said 'sorry'.

"Oh Inuyasha", she cried.

She practically jumped on him as she deeply embraced him.

At first he was surprised but he returned the feeling. They held each other ,for what seemed like, an eternity ,but when they did pull apart they were only a couple inches apart.

(remember people they are in a well)

Their faces got closer together until Kagome could actually feel Inuyasha's breath on her face. Eyes closed…lips about to touch…and then ….

"Hey Kagome's back!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped to the voice of Shippo**. !BAM!… **Inuyasha had hit his head hard on the wall of the well.

"Uhhh…Hi Shippo!" Kagome yelled nervously, she wasn't sure if Shippo had seen anything '_what am I thinking…there was nothing…right?_''

Inuyasha rubbed the spot where he hit his head.

"What the hel…What were you thinking Shippo! "

"Sorry "he said innocently.

'_Sorry my ass'_ Inuyasha thought as he lifted Kagome by the waist and jumped out of the well.

They got out and Marko and Sango stood there as well.

"Hey ,Kagome…we didn't think you'd come back so fast…you know after that fight with Inuyasha."

"Oh…you heard that," she asked Sango under her breathe.

"C'mon , Kagome , the whole village heard that commotion ,"said Miroku matter-a-factly.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with you," Shippo asked.

Inuyasha had been standing there looking into nowhere.

"Huh…oh, nothing," he said , but truly ,Inuyasha felt guilty for what he had said and done for Kagome. He had been so ruthless , yet Kagome was back and she had forgiven him. Then Kagome said so swiftly it caught everyone off guard…

"I sense sacred jewel shards!"

"What! ."everyone said in unison.

Everyone turned around instinctively looking for some sort of grotesque monster to appear out of the forest.

"Just kidding…I just did it to break the ice".

"Break the ice…what ice?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Never mind" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her angrily, but she just gave a little smirk, and all the anger left him.

"Well, I think we should all go eat something in case we do have to fight some demon later in the day", Miroku added.

Kagome agreed, but she didn't feel like fighting…she had almost kissed Inuyasha!' _I wonder if he feels the same way that I do?' _Then her stomach roared, Boy, was she hungry! But after breakfast was when the trouble came…

"Inuyasha, I sense sacred jewel shards!"' Kagome screamed.

"Oh, c'mon Kagome…do you honestly think I'll fall for that one again", he asked very cocky like.

But by the time he finished everyone had started to run away screaming. Inuyasha turned around slowly and saw a fierce looking demon. It was huge and by far the biggest he had ever seen. It wouldn't have been so frightening if the flesh hadn't been burned off…and its eyes weren't normal either. They were bleeding and it's fangs and claws were midnight black.

Inuyasha now saw why everyone had run away…and he usually didn't do that, but this was an exception.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! "Inuyasha yelled out his lungs as the demon ran after him.

When he caught up with the rest they were already ready to fight.

Miroku's hand was ready to unleash the wind tunnel.

Kagome's arrow and bow lay in her hands as well.

Sango had already thrown her boomerang (I'm not sure what it is so that's what I'm going to call it) but the demon had blocked it, splattering rotten blood all over it as it did so. When she got it back Sango let out a shriek.

"Aaaahhh"

No one had to ask what happened…the blood on her weapon was burning through it. It was like acid… like the way water goes through paper.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought 'Inuyasha said out loud not really talking to anyone in specific.

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome.

"Kagome, I want you to wear this", he said as he placed his kimono around her. "Okay where are the sacred jewel shards? '

"Ummm…there's two in its mouth and one in its hand"

Without another second to waste Inuyasha ran and unleashed the wind scar on the demon. The demon was to fast and it let out what seemed to be a bubble of black air. It broke through the wind scar and had no effect on him at all, but it got even weirder. The bubble let out another demon, but about five times smaller.

It was Miroku's turn. He opened his wind tunnel and let it suck in everything in its path. It seemed to be working but it was all too easy…the smaller of the demons stuck out its paw and threw the claws towards Miroku. Usually the wind tunnel would have worked but the demon stood his ground and the bigger one let out an evil laugh when he saw what happened to Miroku. Miroku saw the claws flying to him was totally shocked when, instead of being sucked in, the claws pierced right through his skin. He shut his wind tunnel (but poison was already running through his veins.) Immediately he felt burning hot and numbing cold at the same time. Sango ran up to Miroku as he kneeled on his knee with a look of extreme pain on his face. Inuyasha knew what he had to do…he would have to use the backlash wave… and that wouldn't be easy.

"You bastard… come here and give me your best shot!"

The demon wasted no time as he spit out another black bubble, but he didn't aim to Inuyasha…he aimed it towards Kagome.

"Aaahhh", Kagome yelled as the demon cane out of the bubble and walked towards her. Kagome took a step back…the demon took a step forwards…and so on. Kagome reached a dead end and she held her hands in front of her face ..like that would help…but the demon lashed at them. They started bleeding and oozing …Kagome was so shocked that she fainted. (But no worry…Inuyasha to the rescue! he had been fighting the other small demon) Inuyasha ran in front of the demon and screamed

"Bastard… how dare you hurt Kagome!"

At this time the bigger demon let out a roar that seemed to call back the smaller demon. Once they were together again the demon lashed out it's claws and they started to spin with a strong demonic aura._' Perfect'_ thought Inuyasha _'now I can use the backlash wave'_ He got tetsuiga ready to perform the backlash wave .

As the demon let the spinning claws go Inuyasha screamed out loud," Backlash Wave!"

The demon burned to the ground…this fight was over. Now the only things left were the three jewel shards. Inuyasha picked them up and gently placed them in his shirt. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and carried her ,bridal style, back to Kaede's hut. Kilala carried Miroku on her back. Thankfully ,there was a cure for both of Kagome and Miroku's injuries.

Kagome woke up to the voices of Sango and Miroku.

"Now I'm going to have to go back to my village and fix my weapon", Sango said in a very frustrated voice.

"Don't worry…at least you didn't get hurt"

Sango blushed and looked at Miroku who smiled very cutely at her. They stayed looking at each other for a couple of seconds until Sango said…

"Uhh…look Kagome's awake", in order to get rid of the feeling that just overcame them.

"Hi,guys…umm,what happened to me?" she asked as she sat up.

"You fainted from shock , well that's what Kaede thinks anyways", said Sango.

"Oh ,and how do you feel Miroku ",Kagome asked looking at the bandages around his wind tunnel hand.

"Fine , well better at least"

"That's good…uhh ,where is Inuyasha? " she asked curiously.

"Outside", both Miroku and Sango said.

"Okay , I think I'll go see him then" Kagome said so she wouldn't interrupt them again.

She walked outside and the sun was just setting '_have I been asleep that long'_

It didn't take long to find Inuyasha. He sat on a hill looking at the horizon. He turned around even before Kagome said anything.

"Kagome , how are you feeling? 'he asked as his eyes saw the bandages around both of her hands.

"I feel fine Inuyasha…honestly , it doesn't even hurt that bad", she added when she saw the worried look in his eyes.

Kagome walked towards and sat next to him. They sat pretty close , which both of them liked…a lot.

"So ", Inuyasha asked ,"you're not mad at me anymore, right?"

She was quiet but finally said…

"Of course not…how could I stay mad at you"

"Oh okay …some fight today ,huh?"

"Yeah but at least we got some jewel shards", Kagome said cheerfully.

Then Inuyasha hugged Kagome…, which surprised her but non-the less she liked it.

Kagome loved the way Inuyasha's arms held her so tightly. Then Inuyasha whispered in her ear "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you"

"Inuyasha…are you o…"

But she had no time to finish …Inuyasha had pulled her into a kiss. Kagome was shocked but was in a way, expecting it at the same time so… she kissed him back. Eventually the kiss turned very deep. Kagome's world was spinning and her heart was racing fast. She could have stayed like that for eternity…but to bad the kiss had to end. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart…breathing heavily…she hadn't even noticed that she didn't breathe the whole time they kissed. They looked at each other and she wanted him to say 'I love you'…but no words were needed for this moment.

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms as they watched the sunset, stroking her hair and taking in her all the beauty she had. Nothing or no one could ruin this moment…but from behind the trees, Kikyo was watching…

Ok so hope you liked and please Review! Flames are welcomed (why would you wanna send them…but I guess) This is just the first chapter…so get ready for more! 


	2. Chapter 2 Coming closer

**Ok so Hey People…guess what?…I finally updated! Yup after months and months of thinking I finally wrote another chapter.Yay!**

**Its not to long so enjoy!…**

The day couldn't be more perfect, Kagome mused. She had been in high spirits all morning, earning her funny glances from all the other people in their odd group. Especially Inuyasha, who had suggested, when Sango had asked Kagome if she was okay, that Kagome was sick with some weird disease.

Inuyasha… right now Kagome didn't really care what he said or did. Since yesterday, when they had kissed, she had been unusually patient with his rude behavior, only scolding him instead of using the 'sit' command.

Okay, maybe she had used the sit command, but it wasn't exactly hard for Inuyasha to make her mad. Just a few minutes ago he had eaten Shippo's sharing of food and Shippo had started to cry. Of course, the little fox kit had come running to Kagome, seeking comfort and Kagome had instantly sat Inuyasha, a colorful string of words escaping his mouth as he had plummeted to the floor. That had mainly been the only thing that had gotten on her nerves in the past day, except for some small arguments.

"Oi, Kagome, are you just gonna stand there and blink, or are we gonna have to leave you behind?" Inuyasha's voice came to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. They were going to a nearby village, following a rumor about a possible jewel shard. Looking up, she noticed that her friends were already pretty far ahead and she ran to catch up.

Finally, breathlessly, she reached them. "You guys could've waited," she pouted.

Sango smiled apologetically at Kagome. "We would've, but we knew that you would easily catch up. You're a pretty fast runner when you want to be."

Kagome felt her ego swell a little bit. "Well tha-," she began but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Hah! She couldn't run faster than Kaede!" he snorted and Kagome raised an eyebrow, biting her tongue to keep from retorting at Inuyasha's comment. She was finding it rather difficult to watch what she said around Inuyasha. So Kagome just crossed her arms and fumed silently for a moment.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Don't be so judgmental of your elders…" Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha turned to him.

"For your information, I'm **older **than her by about a hundred years," he snapped. Everyone turned to look at him, all of them wearing identical expressions of disbelief. Inuyasha self-consciously moved away from them. "What?" he asked impatiently.

Kagome laughed suddenly. "Nothing," she replied, muffling her laughter by cupping her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha gave her a dark look, which only caused Kagome to giggle harder. Pretty soon Sango had started to snicker and Miroku joined in.

A scowl crossing his face, Inuyasha feh'd and narrowed his eyes, determinedly staring ahead at the road.

Suddenly he whirled around, his ears perking up as if listening for something. Lifting his head, Inuyasha gave the air a small sniff. He instantly knew the stench that had so abruptly filled his senses. He lowered his head back down and growled. A dark cloud blocked the sun, the day instantly turning into night.

"Kagura," Inuyasha stated, "and she's not alone…" his eyes locked on the clouds. Kagome's gaze instantly flew to the dark sky, searching for any sign of the either of them. Miroku gripped his staff tightly but Sango couldn't exactly get a weapon ready. Instead, she took out her sword in case any demons came close enough to her.

Slowly, Kagome pulled her bow from her shoulder and slung an arrow into it, her hand coming to rest on the feathers of the arrow. The sky turned even darker, an ominous aura coming down and setting among the trees. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha as Sango scooted closer to Miroku.

Inuyasha remained stock still, every sense in his body directed towards the clouds. Kagome looked to him, confused to why the demons hadn't attacked yet. Usually these types of demons would strike out as soon as they spotted any living thing.

Inuyasha's eyes slid from the sky to the tops of the trees, and Kagome was caught off guard as he picked her up and leaped to another spot in the blink of an eye. At the exact same moment his feet had left the ground they had stood on, a flash of bright white light had come crashing down. Inuyasha set Kagome down safely and then he realized his heart was thudding hard beneath his chest…he had actually been afraid of losing Kagome. Ever since their kiss, the day before, he felt more protective of her and somewhat closer ,too. But now was hardly the time to think about his feelings.

The light subsided and Kagura crouched in its spot, her red eyes gleaming.

"Kagura," Inuyasha hissed and the wind witch smirked slightly. "Ah, the half demon and company." Standing up gracefully, she opened her fan. "I was hoping you'd be dead by now."

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga, his lip curling. "Hah. Keep on dreaming bitch."

Kagura quirked an eyebrow. "Now Inuyasha…no need for such language…especially coming from you half-demon."

Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagura as she smiled smugly, taking pleasure in Inuyasha's reaction to the comment.

Miroku spoke up. "Why are you here Kagura?"

"I thought that was obvious…," she coolly replied. Then her features hardened and she yelled, "To take your heads!" With that she brought her fan down, blades materializing out of thin air and heading straight towards the group. Sango and Miroku mounted Kilala and took off, barely avoiding being sliced into ribbons.

The dust settled and Kagura saw Inuyasha and Kagome a good distance away from where her blades had been. "Damn," she hissed under her breath, cursing her slowness. Kagura had realized since her second battle with this annoying half demon that she really wasn't the one who would be able to kill him. The only thing she was good for was a distraction, which she was now doing. While she was fighting this pathetic group, Naraku was busy collecting the shard that they had been searching for.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagura saw a boomerang whiz towards her and she easily dodged, bringing herself up in a standing position.

Kagura stared down at the weaklings and ,judging from the way Kagome stood, knew she had thrown an arrow...with almost perfect aim,too. "Is that all you can do?" Kagura sneered. All she had to do now was hold them off a little bit longer. A voice suddenly echoed in her head.

"_You may leave, Kagura," _Kagura solemnly nodded. The voice didn't sound to pleased …Naraku hadn't found the shard. Nonetheless she obeyed. Unleashing another round of her Dance of Blades, Kagura whipped a feather out of her hair and threw it up, appearing moments later in the sky as she hovered above the clearing.

"Here's a little gift. No need to return the favor," she called out to the group below just as the clouds opened up and a horde of low demons flew out, aiming at the small group below. Kagura frowned as they began to fight the demons, slaughtering them in twos, the half demon slashing maybe three or four in one slice. The wind demon didn't really want for them to lose against their quest to defeat Naraku. In fact, she was rooting for them and when the time came, she would help them with Naraku's downfall.

Starting off towards Naraku's hideout, Kagura thought, _don't' die yet…_

Kagome's arrow cut through another demon's throat and the belly of the one behind it. She felt that her aim as getting better by the second. As she was knocking another arrow, a demon approached her quickly. Kagome barely had time to react but just before the demon devoured her, a familiar call rang in her ears.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled, killing the demon who dared to try and harm Kagome. "Stay behind me!" he shouted to Kagome.There was a demanding yet gentle caring tone in his voice. She frowned but said nothing, just hit another demon with a sacred arrow. Her mood brightened. Today she had really good aim. More confident now, Kagome began shooting arrows with more ease.

Eventually, all the demons had died and Kagome was rummaging through the corpses, a look of disgust plastered on her face. She picked up another one of her arrows, grimly wiping the blood off of it and placing it back in her quiver. Why had she shot so many? Now she would have to get them all back. Across the clearing, Sango and Miroku were cleaning up the carnage.

_If only I had spares, _she thought wistfully as she came upon another slime-covered arrow. Inuyasha's hand shot out to grab the arrow out of nowhere. Wiping the guts off on the ground, he handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. Inuyasha shrugged. "No problem," he replied softly handing the arrow back to Kagome ,gently rubbing his fingers through hers as he placed it in her hands. Kagome blushed ,looked down ,and then spotted the gleam of another arrow in a heap of demon flesh. Walking over, now slowly letting go of Inuyasha ,she stuck her hand in the pile, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Suddenly she felt a tug on her arm and she shrieked. A demon was still alive! It was scratching and biting at Kagome's skin on her arm. Kagome tried desperately to free herself as Inuyasha rushed over.

Tossing the dead demons off the top of the pile, Inuyasha reached the surviving demon and sank his claws into its throat. It went eerily still and Kagome exhaled deeply. Her arm was throbbing painfully.

"Let me see," Inuyasha demanded in a voice full of care and worry . Kagome gulped. Afraid of what she would see, Kagome slid her arm out of the rotting demon flesh and gasped at how mangled it looked. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he tried to reassure her as she stood there gaping at it.

"Don't worry, it's probably the demon blood…" Gently grasping her arm, he led Kagome over to her backpack and searched through it. Pulling out a fresh roll of bandages, Inuyasha cleaned her cuts. Kagome was surprised at how he knew what he was doing. Maybe he had been paying attention to the times when she had cared for _his_ wounds. She was also touched at how careful and gentle he was being with her arm. Normally he would've scoffed at a couple of scratches, but she wasn't complaining.

Inuyasha finished by wrapping her arm in bandages. Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Um, Inuyasha? My arm isn't broken, you don't need to wrap it up…"

He growled frustratingly at her and snapped, "Shut up." Giggling at his attitude, Kagome took her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp and slowly moved it, seeing where it hurt when she used it. Surprisingly, no pain shot up her shoulder and she smiled sweetly at Inuyasha.

"Thanks, good as new," she praised him and he blushed, looking away.

"Feh."

All the while Sango and Miroku were watching both of them closely. Since this morning, Kagome and Inuyasha had been unusually nice to each other. Sango had first noticed this when she felt something missing and then she figured it out…a lack of 'sit' commands. Nice comment or remarks had now taken the place of little arguments. But what really took her by surprise was the 'moment' Kagome and Inuyasha had just shared. She was sure that their hands had touched .It was brief and sudden yet Sango knew it was there. Oh how she longed to share something like that with Miroku. Then she felt eyes on her and instinctively looked at Miroku.

Miroku had been thinking things similar to Sango's and for some reason he looked up at her.

Then, she turned to him. Eyes locking, both of them blushed a rosy pink.

Shippo ,being an innocent little fox, was oblivious to all of this. "So…" , Shippo practically yelled "…guess were gonna have to camp out around here ,huh?"

Immediately, all four of the others seemed to snap out of their trance. Inuyasha looked up at the darkening sky and nodded his head in agreement.

It had been a good day ,which was rare in these feudal times, and didn't want to ruin it by walking all the way back to Kaede's village. They would save that trip for tomorrow.

This chp. Isn't long and they are all my ideas…okay maybe they're not…my friend helped me write some of it…well maybe most of it….but all the good parts are mine

:) ..okay well please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Bad dreams and sad dreams

**Hola personas! Hooray for my awesome español! Anyways for those few people who actually read my fanfic I'VE FINALLY WRITEN MY 3RD CHP.!its not to long …so hope you enjoy **

Giggles from various people, or should I say women, could be heard coming from a room in a very extravagant palace.

"C'mon ladies, one at a time please," said a very lecherous monk in an equally lecherous voice.

"Oh, but Master Miroku, I love you more," said a young attractive woman in a sort of pleading voice.

"No!…I want him more," said another woman in a more mature seductive voice.

"Hmph!…both of you are gonna have to wait…he's mine first," stated yet another woman as she walked towards Miroku with swinging hips and a very seductive expression on her face. And then (just as Sango was about to do some not rated teen things to Miroku)…

Miroku woke up… 

Once he realized he was awake, Miroku gave a deep sigh. "Damn," Miroku practically screamed "why can't dreams come true!"

"Because then they wouldn't be dreams…" said a low voice in a very heartbroken tone.

Miroku jumped a little, not expecting to get a response from anyone.

He looked around and saw Sango a few yards away from him. She was sitting near the riverbank looking up at the moon, obviously thinking deep. Probably about her brother Kohaku, since they had been in battle yesterday and that always brought up memories for everyone. But even though Sango was sad, she still looked beautiful, the way the moon shined down on her skin…it seemed like she was glowing. Miroku silently stood up, making sure not to wake anybody, and started towards Sango

It wasn't very far, but for some reason, it took him a long while to reach her. As he got closer, he started getting nervous…which was very unmiroku like when it came to women…and he suddenly wished he had stayed in his dream.

When he did reach her, Miroku took a deep breath and was a bout to speak when Sango turned around and stood up. Taken by surprise, he let out his breath right in front of her face and smiled foolishly instead.

Now, face to face, close enough to see the imperfections on each other's faces, Sango spoke

"Miroku…what are you doing up?" asked a blushing Sango.

"Huh…oh, I had a bad cough dream, and you…why are you up?"

Instantly after he asked that question, he wished he hadn't. Sango's eyes glistened with tears that were ready to gush out from her already heartbroken eyes.

"Ummm, forget I asked that."

Sango tried to gulp down her sorrows, but couldn't forget the pain of her past, and looked down in shame. She hated crying, or showing any sign of weakness, in front of people...it made her feel fragile.

Then, Sango felt strong warm arms wrap around her body.

Miroku knew how Sango felt, and he completely disliked seeing her like this…so sad…and so he did what he thought would make her feel safe.

Miroku held her tightly as Sango to gently cry into his shoulders.

They stood there embracing each other like that was the last time they'd ever see each other. After a few moments, he pulled away a little, an cupped her chin in his hand.

Sango found that she couldn't look Miroku straight in the eyes, afraid of what she might see.

He wiped the tears strolling from her eyes down her cheek and gently began to speak.

"Sango, it's going to be okay," Miroku whispered lightly.

Sango looked up into his strong eyes and was completely surprised by what she saw…they weren't what she expected…they were on the verge of tears.

Miroku kept staring at Sango whose tears that kept flowing out made him feel like crap for not being able to stop them. Then, he realized there were tears trying to escape his eyes. 'what?how does she make me feel all these things all at once' Miroku thought.

"You know Sango, I don't like seeing you like this," Miroku said as he saw the teardrops on the edge of her eyelashes.

Every time Miroku spoke, she could feel the warmth of his breath upon her face. And right now, every word he said to her meant so much.

"Sango…," Miroku said as he edged closer to her. Then, Miroku gave her a light kiss and pulled away waiting for any sort of reaction. Usually, this type of action would be rewarded with a slap or two…but not this time.

As Miroku slowly put more space between him and Sango, thinking that she obviously didn't want this, she suddenly pulled him closer to her. Their lips met as unexpectedly as she had pulled him, but there were instant sparks flying everywhere. Just as Miroku was really getting into his first kiss with Sango, the woman he felt so much for, she stopped and pulled away.

Sango inhaled rapidly and she touched her lips with her fingertips.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what got into me…it's just….,"Sango said in a hurried flustered hurried voice.

"Sango, sango…it's okay," Miroku said with a big grin on his face,"…I didn't mind…especially not from you."

Sango blushed and managed to give him a smile.

"So…ummm…good night Miroku," Sango said as she gave Miroku another kiss and left back to camp in less than a minute, leaving him wanting more.

Sango POV 

As Sango walked back, she tried gathering all her thoughts about what had just occurred.

When he had kissed her, her whole heart fluttered, but then he had pulled away. Then, she had kissed him, and when he was really starting to kiss back she had pulled away. 'how stupid was I for doing that?' Sango thought as she mentally cursed herself. Worst of all would be that later there would definitely be some awkwardness. More mental curses from Sango.

Then, she heard leaves crack from somewhere behind her. She was pretty sure the footsteps belonged to Miroku, and decided to leave the awkwardness to come for tomorrow.

Sango laid on the floor, rethinking and reliving the moment over and over again, until sleep finally took over her.

Miroku POV 

Miroku watched as Sango hurried back to camp 'there goes the woman I love…and I finally kissed her!' Mental high five!

For some reason, Miroku couldn't stop smiling since him and Sango had shared their first kiss together.

When he finally decided to walk back to camp, it had to be at least an hour after midnight. He was trying to be quiet, but ended up stepping on a pile of dried leaves.

Mental curse.

He saw that Sango moved, but he wasn't sure if she was awake or not. He stared in her direction for a while, and thought of all the beauty and sorrow she held within her.

He was also thinking of ways to approach her in the morning. 'Hmmm, maybe if I just go up to her and kiss her (Miroku style), or maybe I could just say "Sango, I love you!", or maybe …he thought as a very sly smile formed on the tips of his lips…I could…NO!NO!NO!

Deciding against that last thought knowing it would definitely get him more than a couple slaps.

Miroku thought for a moment and then a stroke of brilliance came to him… 'I'll act like nothing ever happened!'

Miroku went of to sleep, very pleased with the solution he had come up with, to have more bad cough dreams.

**Okay so that's the 3rd chp. Hoped you liked! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
